


Bite-sized

by Levinter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, No Angst, Vampires drink blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinter/pseuds/Levinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there is no kiss, there’s a sharp pain, canines tearing through skin and flesh and it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite-sized

_**Bite-sized Drabble #1. First Bite** _

 

The first time she bites you it comes as a complete surprise – well, as surprising as it gets when you are being assaulted by one vampire and live with another – and it hurts. A Lot. It’s necessary, you try to tell yourself, Carmilla says she needs the strength. And all things considered, it’s a very small price to pay, considering what you put her through for the past two weeks. Because starving your very angry Vampire roommate to get answers was not in your actual curriculum – but it strikes you as odd that no teacher or professor or whatever ( _as long as it’s not a ‘heartbroken study buddy’, you had more than enough visits from those_ ) has asked about Carmillas’ absence.

Later that night you lay in your bed facing the wall, the door is locked this time but Carmilla says she will keep watch anyway, and you contemplate the events earlier that night. More specifically your reaction towards your roommate using you as a human juice-box. You had no qualms defending yourself against Will as he made a grab for you ( _and you still pray to whomever will listen how thankful you are about those Krav Maga lessons_ ) but when he leaves and it’s just you and your Vampire roommate in your dorm room and she is touching you while you thank her. And then, suddenly she is on top of you, for a moment your mind wanders and you find yourself thinking about a kiss.

But there is no kiss, there’s a sharp pain, canines tearing through skin and flesh and it hurts. But you are actually surprised for your body’s reaction. Or lack thereof. Granted, it’s just for a fraction before Carmilla leaves, running after Will with her vampiric speed. But you ask yourself, why you didn’t try to defend yourself, why exactly you let it happen.

You end up pushing it down to shock. The experience of nearly ending up as a vampire’s dinner and then actually becoming a snack for another clouds your mind momentarily and you silently curse your over-active imagination and you flip an imaginary bird to all those stupid books that say that a vampire’s bite is pleasurable, when it really just hurts and is unpleasant.

You shift in your bed, sneakily looking towards the other bed on which Carmilla sits, silent and brooding ( _and probably glad to be clean again and in fresh clothes that have not been worn for nine days straight_ ). You’re actually kind of glad it was Carmilla who bit you, because on some level you like to think that the dark vampire kind of likes you. ( _She protected you from Will, after all._ )

But you would never say that out loud. ( _And you are glad mind-reading does not belong in Carmillas repertoire of abilities._ ) 


End file.
